Green Woodland Magic: Tisruzha's Story
by Eve Nightingale
Summary: I new face arrives and with ease, steals something valuable. Who is this new half demon after the Shikon jewel? And why is she so strong? Also, why does she talk so strange?


_**Introduction**_

Tisruzha Lehyu Loppie. Trish for short. That's me, I have the looks of a goddess, yet no one to love. I love people, but they never reciprocate the emotion. They fawn over my appearance, but upon discovering I'm a half demon, I'm shunned. No matter how hard I try, I'm still frowned upon.

I made a trip, hoping to shed this 'half-demon' title by means of the Shikon jewel. The Shikon jewel was in a small village and I needed its power. After a week long journey, I came to the gates of the village in question. With my head covered, so my ears didn't show, I discretely walked through the entrance. I also didn't forget to cover my tail, a mistake I usually made. Unfortunately for me, it didn't matter. This village had a priestess who could basically smell me as I made the turn, to head down the hill, over a mile away.

After some cleverly placed sutras, I was lifted to a small house with a single pole in the center. There I sat, arms bound to that pole, stuck with more sutras that I could count. Captured before I spoke my peace. I stewed there, sopping with rage. I became bitter, more bitter by the second. I hadn't even uttered a single word before my mouth was sealed with that offensive piece of paper. That damn sutra. As soon as I was free, I was going on a spree. I was done with being nice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

InuYasha entered a small hut that was shrouded by trees at the back of his village. A darken expression was on his face. With Tessaiga in hand, he brushed the cloth covering the door to the intruder to the side. His scowl beat down on the captured half-demon. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up like that," he said with his hand firmly on the hilt of his sword.

"I do? What did I have a lot of nerve with? My feet? My hood? Maybe you didn't like the color's I picked," the wiry legs of the prisoner shuffled and stood her to her feet. "HUH? What was it?"

"Your intentions," he bit his words as he spat them.

She lowered back down to a cross-legged sitting position. "I wanted the jewel. I wasn't planning on stealing it!"

InuYasha leaned down and glared at the stranger. "Funny, that's your reason now."

"Don't put words in my mouth!"

"I'm not!" he snapped, "I got them from your head!"

The young half-demon raised an eyebrow, shocked that he knew her true intentions. "You're full of it."

InuYasha stepped back and removed his sword, not transforming it yet, "You better start talking! Who are you?" and as he finished with words his sword sprung to its true form.

The cloth shifted to the side to reveal a woman with straight dark hair; she sported a brilliant white kimono with red markings and bright red pants. She glanced at the captive in her intense red eyes. "She's telling the truth. We'll release her in the morning. There's a cart being made ready outside," she said and closed the curtain again.

"Feh," he snorted and replaced his sword.

She smirked and shot him a cocky head motion, "Aaw, and it's my birthday tomorrow," she laughed as he sheathed his sword and left. "Bastard," she scoffed.

As the moon came into view that night, a loud crack could be heard throughout the whole village. A crack and then a splintering snap, followed by the collapse of a building. She had escaped. Now she was different; larger, more aggressive.

Again, InuYasha took out his sword and brandished it at the newcomer. "Looks like I had you pegged wrong." He charged and slashed downward, connecting with her right shoulder.

As if it were a fly, she brushed it away and bumped him back a step. "Foolish."

"What the hell are you?" he bellowed as he caught her scent in the air, "You were a half-demon, why do you smell like a full blooded demon now? Why won't Tessaiga work?"

"I'll get her!" The woman wearing a white robe appeared again, this time with bow and arrow in hand. She lined up and took the shot. No sooner had she released the projectile then the demon in question disappeared. "I missed?"

"No, she's just fas-" InuYasha turned to see the lady who was standing at his side being held at knife point.

The demon clenched the knife and gritted her pointed teeth, "Go ahead, hit me with that sword!" she cackled, "It seems you can't hit humans!" With that said, she jumped back, still holding the white robed woman.

"Let her go!" another voice sounded from behind her.

The whistle of an arrow sounded and barreled toward her. With the reflexes of a cat, she leapt away and only felt a breeze by her nose as she did so. "Too close, not bad," she landed on the building she was initially sighted on. "Nice try, but you'll have to be faster than that!"

The same woman whipped three arrows out of her quiver and held them up to fire.

"Dammit," she panicked as the three arrows slipped quickly through the air. Without a second thought, she held the captive girl up to shield herself. The arrow that was meant for her heart hit the younger girl and disappeared. "What the..." she said and looked up.

"I'm the priestess Kagome Higurashi! You beast, I demand you put my daughter down!" she announced and fired another holy arrow at her, this time clipping her. A small splash of blood hit the ground. "I hit her! Where?" She hid the location well.

InuYasha gritted his teeth. "In the ear!" he said and jumped up to make a slash at her. Again, his sword connected with the new demon only to make no wound, "What the hell?"

"Fool!" she said and brushed the weapon away, knocking him back. His feet didn't stumble, they made deep tracks in the ground as he slid. "I want that jewel! You'll get her back then!" the demon snapped and disappeared.

"Did she teleport?" Kagome looked around frantically.

"No," InuYasha sniffed the air, "She ran. I'll go after her!"

"Don't! Not on your own." She put her bow away, "We'll contact Miroku and Sango. We'll track her together," she said with a smile, "Besides, don't you think your child can care for herself?"

InuYasha scoffed, "Feh, what about the jewel?"

Kagome removed it from beneath her clothing, still fully intact, connected to the necklace. "It's fine. You worry too much."

"And you, not enough." He walked off to he and Kagome's house. "Family life made me soft," he looked at his underused claws, they were barely chipped, "I only get to tangle with lesser demons. There's barely any left as is," he tried to continue but Kagome laid next to him and placed a finger over his lips.

She smiled warmly, "You don't need to worry. I think you were restraining yourself."

He shifted his vision to the side, "Feh," he spoke dismissively.

"That girl was about the same age." Kagome coaxed.

He shook his head, "No she wasn't."

She shrugged, "Well, she looked to be the same age as her. I'm sure if we put you up against her again, you wouldn't be so forgiving."

"I won't," he assured his wife. No one threatened his family.

* * *

><p>Here's a fandom I never thought I would come back to, yet here I am. Again, I tried to do a Sue, but failed. I noticed where I keep going wrong though! I keep putting a story in! So it looks like I can never succeed at creating a Mary Sue (sigh). I was trying to make a villan Sue, a type a Sue that isn't done very often. But the more I tried to think about what to write, I kept coming up with good ideas...so here we are, with a potentially 'alright' story.<p>

A failed attempt initally, but hopefully I can entertain you for a while. :)


End file.
